My Brother's Keeper
by PrincessYaoi
Summary: Adam and Little Joe decide to announce their relationship to the rest of the family. The reaction they recieve is only the first of their problems. WARNING! YAOI and INCEST inside
1. My Brother's Keeper

Two gleaming chests moved quickly up and down as they lay worn-out side-by side, basking in the afterglow of a well-spent welcome back. Adam was about to fall asleep when he felt the smaller body climb on top of his. The sweet lips he loved fluttered against his pleadingly. Adam always hated leaving the Ponderosa without the young man now straddling him. On such trips, Adam would count constantly be the days until he could return to him. It was always the same; Little Joe would wait until everyone was asleep, and creep into his older brother's room, always to be claimed once more by the ferocity of Adam's dominance.

"You should be heading to your own bed, Joe," Adam stated softly, hating that he couldn't keep his lover with him a little while longer. What they were doing was wrong, and he knew it, at least mentally. Physically and emotionally, it felt right on in so many ways.

Joe pushed himself up onto his hands to look down at his older brother intensely. Adam reached up brush a few stray hairs out of the young man's eyes, and held Joe's gaze confidently. Joe was hurting, had been for awhile. Yet no matter how Adam approached him, Little Joe refused to admit as to what was bothering him. It seemed as if Adam's aloofness was beginning to rub off on him, and Adam didn't like it. He wanted his amicable little brother back.

"Why can't we just Pa and Hoss?" Joe asked suddenly, catching Adam off guard. So this is what had been bothering the youngest Cartwright. Adam stroked Little Joe's cheek tenderly, trying to find a fitting reply. After the silence had lingered, Joe added, "I hate hiding this. They're bound to find out sooner or later."

"I'm surprised they didn't find out tonight, with all the noise you made," Adam teased, pulling Joe gently but firmly back down so that his head rested on Adam's chest. Joe clung to him, moving his head ever so slightly to plant butterfly kisses on Adam's neck. Their cocks touched as Joe shifted his weight, and he bucked his hips suggestively. Little Joe lifted himself ever so slightly to rub his cock against Adam's, and Adam could feel the jolt as his member began to stiffen again. Though some nights allowed the brothers to make love a second time, Adam not expected this to be one of them.

"We don't have to stay on the Ponderosa. We could get work somewhere far away, move out…" Joe suggested as his hands began roaming Adam's torso wantonly. His lips weren't far behind, leaving a trail of lingering, passionate kisses from Adam's lips to chest. Adam groaned as he felt Joe's breath at his left nipple. The younger man's tongue flicked out suggestively.

"And where…do you propose we go?" Adam asked with the last shreds of self-control he had. The tongue lightly teasing his nipple was doing its best to strip even that from him, not to mention the hand on his erection.

"Asia, maybe?" Joe suggested. His other hand tweaked Adam's right nipple to gain yet another gasp from his brother's lips. "You're always talking about how beautiful Japan was."

"Japan it is," Adam agreed his voice husky, "We can even tell Pa and Hoss before we go. Just quit teasing!"

Joe smiled wickedly, and snaked kisses down Adam's body. Strong fingers were laced through Joe's hair as his mouth found what it had been searching for. He planted kisses to the base of the rigid cock and teasing in all the right places with his tongue on his way back to the head. Joe was rewarded with Adam's desperate moans of pleasure as he did this. He swirled his tongue around the tip of the pulsing member in his hand, enjoying the salty precum before he took the member into his mouth fully. Adam gasped sharply as the warmth engulfed him, his grip on his younger brother tightening slightly. Little Joe didn't skip a beat; his mouth continued its slow track up and down the older man's cock. He was sucking as if Adam's seed were the only thing that could keep Little Joe alive, while his tongue hit in all the right places. Adam was having a hard time not making too loud of moans as Joe's expert mouth preformed magic on his raging dick; he had no time to warn the young man before it exploded in his mouth. Joe had planned it that way. He greedily drank up as much of the cum that spilled from Adam's cock as he could, and licked up what he had missed with just as much enthusiasm once his brothers orgasam subsided.

Adam panted heavily. A blowjob from Joe was a rare treat. This was mainly because every time they had sex, it usually left them too tired for much of anything.

"Come up here," Adam commanded, his breathing still a little difficult. He guided Joe as the lithe body moved upwards, lying next to his. Adam positioned himself so that he was lying on his side, his chest pressed against the young man's back. He took Joe's dick in one hand and began to stroke its length slowly, as his other hand massaged his brother's balls. Joe's hands wound their way underneath Adam's, clinging to his ass as Joe gasped for breath. Adam kissed Joe lightly on the cheek as his thumb flicked the tip of the throbbing cock before his hand slid back down to the base, keeping up a steady pace. His lips found Joe's neck, suckling softly there before moving on to his brother's shoulder. Adam's hands continued to massage Little Joe's cock and balls. The small body was rocking hard against his, as Adam's ministrations brought Joe close to his own climax.

Adam placed his mouth a breath away from Joe's and whispered, "Are you ready?" Joe whimpered in response, nodding his head barely once. Adam smiled as he stopped and flipped his brother onto his back.

"Adam…please…" Little Joe begged, grabbing his cock and stroking it impatiently. Adam brushed the hand out of his way. "Please, don't…don't leave me like this…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to," Adam reassured Joe, kissing him on the lips ardently. Joe grabbed him behind the neck with both hands, and Adam soon found a second tongue in his mouth. Resting on one arm, Adam ran his fingers through his brother's hair, savoring the taste of Joe's mouth. Joe thrust his hips against Adam's, reminding him of the pressing matter at hand.

Breaking free of the kiss, Adam looked into Joe's dilated eyes. "We don't want to tell Pa or Hoss until we absolutely have too."

With that, he lowered himself to Joe's groin and proceeded to make love to it in his mouth. If Joe was good at sucking cock, Adam was wonderful. As his mouth moved up and down on Joe's cock, it sucked with a dizzying force. His tongue danced and teased, promised and fulfilled every inch of Joe's member. Starting at the base, that tongue would slide along the bottom of that delicious cock, then letting the head receive a little special attention letting the head receive a little special attention. Joe wouldn't have lasted long, even if he hadn't been so far gone in the first place. Strings of cum hit the back of Adam's throat, and he swallowed, dreamily licking his brother's cock clean.

He climbed back to lay next to Joe, pulling him into a tight embrace. Joe returned the embrace as he snuggled into Adam's chest, tucking his head under Adam's chin.

"Stay with me tonight," Adam whispered softly. "You can get up early in the morning to sneak back into your room."

Little Joe nodded, yawned, and kissed Adam's neck. "I love you," He sighed as he drifted to sleep. Adam smiled ad he smoothed Little Joe's hair.

"I love you too, Joseph," He replied, and followed his brother into slumber. 


	2. Be Honest With Me

A week passed without a mention about the plan to tell the other half of their family and move away. That week soon became two, and then finally three. Joe was beginning to think that Adam had forgotten his promise, or worse, lied to him. 

Maybe, Joe thought, just maybe, Adam wasn't taking this relationship as seriously as he was. The youngest Cartwright desperately loved his eldest brother, and the idea that that love was being taken advantage of nearly drove Joe to insanity. Worst of all, Adam was the only one who seemed not to notice.

About three and a half weeks after Adam had returned home (and made his promise to Joe), Pa and Hoss had come to Joe, demanding to know what had caused the young man to become so miserable.

"I'm worried about you, son," Ben stated, his voice heavy with concern. "You haven't been acting at all like yourself the last two weeks." Little Joe shifted uneasily, glancing first at his father, and then at Hoss.

"Whatever it is, we'll help ya through it," Hoss offered.

"Look, I…I just don't feel quite comfortable talking about this—" Joe answered, attempting to dodge an awkward situation.

"Joseph, keeping this in won't do you a lick of good," Ben insisted. "I want to help you, but I can't do that if you won't tell me what the problem is."

Licking his lips, Little Joe shifted again. After a few seconds of thought, he finally looked his father in the eye.

"There's this girl, Pa," He began, hating himself already. Hadn't he been the one who said that he wanted to tell Pa and Hoss about the relationship? And now he was lying to save his hide.

Realizing that he had paused, Joe continued, "I-I love her. We've spent a lot of time together, Pa; I know her better than I've ever known anyone else in my life. But when I asked her to marry me…" Joe's head dropped, his eyes gazing forlornly at the floor. He couldn't bring himself to lie any further.

"She rejected you," Ben completed the sentence for him. He heaved a heavy sigh and patted his son on the shoulder. That gesture caused Joe to break down in tears. Without realizing it, Ben had pointed out a hidden fear that Little Joe had kept silent. He had hoped all this time that perhaps Adam hadn't forgotten; now he realized that perhaps this was Adam's way of rejecting him.

A large arm swung around Joe's shoulders, pulling his face into Hoss's thick shoulder. "I wish I knew what to tell ya, Joe," the heavily built man whispered, rubbing his brother's back.

"Well, I do. Joseph, look at me," Ben commanded. Two very sorrowful green eyes met two brown eyes filled with wisdom. "I know you love this girl; you love her with all your heart. But that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't return the sentiment enough to marry you. You're just going to have to let your heart heal and move on in life, understand?"

Joe nodded, before he choked out, "But I…I love…" He got no further than that as the sobs refused to let words to venture out of his throat any longer.

"It's ok, son," Ben soothed, "Why don't you go up to your room and rest awhile?" Sniffling, Joe looked blankly at his father and nodded. Hoss helped Joe walk steadily back upstairs, where he collapsed on his bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Two weeks later, Joe found himself being gently shaken awake by a slightly nervous looking Adam. Once Joe sat up, Adam hurried to the door and tossed a saddlebag and suitcase to him.

"What's going on?" Joe asked groggily, looking at the items on his bed like he had no idea what they were.

"It's time to go. Get packed and meet me downstairs," Adam ordered. Joe opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but never received a chance. Adam was out of Joe's room and in his own in a flash.

With little understanding of what was going on, Joe began to fill his bags with clothes and other essentials, taking the time only to stuff them in the bags. Once finished, he stepped out of his room, nearly running into Adam. His brother motioned that Joe should follow him, and took him downstairs to the stable to get their horses ready to go.

"Would you please tell me what's going on?" Joe inquired for the fifth time that morning as they entered the house once more.

"I think we'd all like to know," Ben agreed, calling his sons' attention to him. "Come on into the living room, and Adam can explain to the rest of us exactly why he's been sneaking around all morning."

Adam nodded, and murmured to himself, "Might as well be now."

Hoss was already sitting in the chair to the right of the fireplace. Ben stood waiting for an explanation beside the fireplace, as Adam and Joe sat down on the couch.

"You seem to be in a mighty big hurry to leave," Ben noted as he watched Adam closely. "I thought you'd stay home a little longer than this before you headed out on another trip. At the very least, you could have told me you were planning on going."

"The thing is, Pa, I promised I'd take Joe to Japan with me," Adam began, and Ben nodded understandingly.

"I don't mind you taking him; I just would have liked to know beforehand," Ben explained, "You never said a single word to me about this excursion."

"Because there's more to it than that," Adam pressed on, fully aware of Joe's startled gaze heavy on him. "Joe and I aren't just visiting Japan. We're moving there to stay."

"Oh?" Ben inquired, remaining calm. Of course there had to be something more to it than what he was hearing. If there was some sort of problem, surely he could get to the bottom of it and work out a more reasonable solution.

"The thing is, Pa," Adam took a deep breath before meeting his father's gaze once more, "Joe and I have been lovers for the past year."

Hoss sat with his jaw hanging open a full two minutes before his mind registered what Adam had just said. Ben's face turned red with fury, and he looked as though at any moment he might pop.

"Get out of my house," he growled through his teeth. Adam shot to his feet and pulled Joe up after him. They were already halfway to the door when Ben shouted once more, "GET OUT!"

"Quick, on your horse," Adam ordered as they ran outside. Joe didn't need to be told twice. Hoss watched sadly as his brothers rode away, while his father fumed in the study, not to be heard from until Hop Sing announced dinner.


	3. On Our Way

Joe lay awake, cuddled against Adam's warm body. Adam was flat on his back, an arm wrapped loosely around Joe's shoulders. The younger man could feel his brother's chest rise and fall against his cheek, as Adam slept peacefully. There was a feeling of security that Joe always found when lying so close to Adam like this. 

It had been a long, hard ride, with little rest on the way. Adam wanted to get to San Francisco as soon as possible so that they could get a good nights rest for the trip early the next morning. Joe had no time to think all day, not since Pa had cast him and his brother out of the house. It was now that he regretted asking Adam to reveal their relationship and take him away. At the moment, it seemed like a good idea; now he had lost Pa and Hoss.

Stifling a sob, Joe rolled out away from his brother and buried his face into his pillow. What had he done to himself? To Adam? It had been a selfish request, and now not only could he never return home, neither could Adam. He had torn them both away from the home that they loved, never to return. Without realizing it, his sobs grew stronger.

"Joe? Are you alright?" Whispered the soothing baritone voice. Joe became aware of a hand at his shoulder, gently turning him onto his back. Adam wiped away tears as he smiled comfortingly down into his brother's face.

"So what's the problem?" Adam wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, Adam," Joe muttered forlornly. He tried to look away only to have his face pulled gently back to center, forcing him to look his brother in the eye.

"Just tell me what's wrong, huh?" Adam insisted, his face serious yet compassionate.

"I knew that this would happen," Joe stated forlornly, "That if we told them, we'd have to leave and never come back. I just-" A finger was placed on his lips, silencing him.

"I know. You couldn't handle hiding the truth. To be honest," Adam replied, "Neither could I. I'm taking you to Japan for the both of us." Adam slid his hand to the side of his brother's face, and kissed Joe ever so gently on the lips. Laying back down, Adam gathered Joe into his arms again, holding the small frame tightly.

Joe nuzzled his face into his brother's chest, breathing deep the familiar scent. It was indescribable, somehow earthy and ethereal all at the same time. He didn't waste too much time thinking about it, allowing himself to relax.

* * *

The ship headed to Japan departed at eight in the morning, right on schedule. Adam smirked as he watched his younger brother yawning, trying to stay awake. 

Leaning against the railing and watching America grow smaller, Adam asked, "So how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Oh, I got enough," Joe replied stubbornly. He tried to fight back another yawn unsuccessfully.

"I'd say you need to go back to bed," Adam stated calmly.

"And you're going to make me, is that it?" There was a hint of teasing in Joe's voice. Adam smiled, and looked Joe in the eye. Without warning, he pulled the smaller man into his arms, much like a bridegroom holding his bride, and carried Joe into the small room that they shared on the ship. Placing him on the bed, Adam looked at Joe intently before kissing the lips that he dearly loved.

"Rest for awhile, and I promise to make well worth it," Adam stated, rubbing Joe's thigh suggestively. Joe shivered with desire, his eyes closed.

"Suddenly I'm not so tired anymore," Joe murmured, his hand sliding up Adam's arm and grasping the material that stood in the way between his hand and his brother's flesh.

Grazing his lips against Joe's ear, Adam whispered, "Sleep now, and I'll have my way with you later."

Joe's eyes fluttered open halfway, and he smiled at Adam. A small hand guided Adam's face down until he was kissing Joe again. The ever-so sweet tongue begged admittance into Adam's mouth. He let it in, sucking lightly on it before the mock battle for dominance began once again. Adam always won, Joe liked it that way.

The very first night they made love to one another, Joe realized he wasn't in the least bit disappointed when Adam took the lead. Neither one of them knew what they were doing back then, but Adam took charge. The feel of Adam's body against his own during their first passionate interlude remained strong in Joe's memory. He could still fell the way their hips moved together, how he writhed under Adam's touch, and that hard member as it painfully entered his anus for the first time. Adam did his best to move slow, not wanting to hurt his brother. As they continued, Joe found that pain merged with pleasure, leaving him wanting more.

When Joe finally came out of his thoughts, Adam was no longer leaning over him. He opened his eyes and looked around the room slowly. Finding himself alone, Joe got up and smoothed out his appearance quickly. Adam had made a promise to him after all, and he intended to collect as quickly as possible.

Once outside, Joe instantly heard his brother's voice. Adam sounded jovial, laughing and chatting with someone. Joe followed the sound of Adam's laughter, looking forward to being in his brother's presence once more.

As Joe turned the corner, his heart fell. Adam was there, alright, but he wasn't alone. By his side was a lovely young woman. She was obviously attracted to the eldest Cartwright son, and Joe wondered how Adam couldn't see it.

Or is it that he sees it and is interested in her as well, Joe wondered. Little room for doubt was left in his mind as the woman kissed Adam. Turning around, Joe went back to the room and tossed himself on the bed.


	4. Making Up is Fun Work

Joe was too furious to cry. Instead, he took to destroying the room instead. Pulling himself off of the bed, Joe started with tearing the mattress away from the frame and throwing violently against the door. Sheets danced angrily as mattress and pillow landed hatefully against the door. He then grabbed that same pillow that had went flying the mattress and slung it towards the table and chairs, doing no more damage than to have it land on the other side of his target.

The door opened, revealing to Adam the beginnings of his brother's rage.

"What are you doing?" Adam demand. As soon as he spoke, the rest of that fury fell solely on him.

"Why don't you go back to that girl?" Joe asked rhetorically, "I saw you kissing her. Or is the fact that you like both boys and girls enough to excuse you from the rules of fidelity? Or perhaps it's merely due to the fact that I'm your brother that excuses you."

"Now, just hold on there!" Adam ordered, pushing the mattress out of his way and entering the room, "You came in at the middle of the conversation.."

"Oh, of course! If I had heard it from the beginning, I would have wanted to kiss her too," Joe interrupted mockingly. There wasn't a chance for him to say more; in one deft movement, Adam had pinned Joe to the wall. Adam's face wasn't even an inch away from Joe's, a menacing look in his eyes.

"You listen to me, Joseph," Adam commanded, "She kissed me, yes. But know this: it was not consensual."

"Then where did she get the idea that it was alright?" Joe hissed, his hands useless as they fought against Adam's grip.

"One woman can't take no for an answer, and all of a sudden, you're jealous," Adam growled, and a sudden shudder of fear seized Joe's body. "You want me, baby brother? Well, you got me."

Adam's lips pressed possessively against Joe's, his hands letting go of those fragile wrists only to press into the small of Joe's back. Their bodies met, writhing together in a fit of passion and anger. Adam's tongue was insistent, dominating Joe's mouth relentlessly. Joe, on the other hand, was too surprised to do anything but revel in the glory of his brother's kisses. In an instant, Adam's lips left his own, and were on his chin, neck, chest...

When course hands touched his bare flesh, Joe wondered where his shirt had gone. In the next instant, the more important question was, did he really care? Adam's lips fluttered teasingly while his strong hands pulled Joe by the waist, pulling the small body back into his own. Joe gasped as the feather-like touches, his hands tugging at Adam's shirt in a desperate attempt to pull it off of him. Adam pulled away, eliciting a frustrated moan from his younger lover. Both sets of hands went immediately to belt buckles, racing to see who could undress whom first.

Joe was first, but only barely. Adam had him pressed against the door as they stepped out of their pants as quickly as possible. He took a great deal of pleasure in teasing Joe in the next few moments. His breath fell all over Joe's body as Adam murmured his love for his brother, starting at his neck and trailing his way down Joe's chest, towards his groin. Joe couldn't contain a groan of anticipation as hands replaced the teasing breath, rubbing Joe's ass promisingly. Adam kissed a trail back up to Joe's lips, before turning him gently over. Joe only now noticed the finger penetrating his anus, just in time to feel a second enter along with it. He pressed against the hand, encouraging his brother to continue. He heard Adam growl lustfully, and lips fell heavily on Joe's shoulder as a third finger entered his hole. The penetration made Joe mutter incoherently, his need for more apparent.

Joe found himself leaning against the closed door for support. Just as he was getting into the rhythm that Adam had set, the fingers left his hole, and wrapped around his painfully hard member. In the same movement, Adam was pressing his own cock into Joe's warm ass. He began to stroke Joe's member in time with his thrusts, starting slowly.

"I love you, Joe," Adam hissed into his brother's ear, pounding away in the firm ass for emphasis. Joe groaned in agreement, thrusting his hips backward to ensure Adam's cock was fully encased inside of him. "I love you," Adam repeated, squeezing Joe's member just a bit tighter on the last word. Joe gasped audibly, bucking harder against the hand that was pleasuring him. Adam picked up the pace, slamming hard into Joe's hole time after time. His hand encouraged the throbbing member it held to spill it's seed, though Joe seemed to be waiting for something. When Adam could hold out no longer, he felt himself go over the edge into a blinding orgasam. Joe's tight ass clamped onto his cock, milking him for all he was worth. At the same time, Adam could feel Joe's hand on his own, forcing him to continue stroking as Joe's own orgasam joined his.

As both bodies collapsed against the nearby mattress, Adam's lips languidly suckled the sticky skin of Joe's neck. Hands massaged the heaving chest as they fought to catch their breath.

"Don't ever let me catch you thinking otherwise, Joseph Cartwright," Adam commanded gently, "You know I need you."

Joe meekly pulled himself off of Adam's softened member, and turned around so that he could cuddle easily into his brother's arms.

"I love you too, Adam," He murmured. "I guess I should have known you wouldn't cheat on me like that. But damn," Joe added with a grin, "if that's what it's going to be like making up, we should fight more often!" 


	5. Don't Trust Them Alone

"Fuuya-san!" Adam declared making the customary bow before hugging the small Japanese man happily.

"Adam-san, it is an honor to see you again," Fuuya replied. "Who is this young man that accompanies you?"

"This the brother I was telling you about," Adam stated, putting an arm around his brother and pulling him close. "His name is Joseph."

"Joe for short," Joe added, giving his brightest smile and glancing at his brother momentarily. It faded slightly when his eyes fell on Fuuya once more. There was something in the little old man's eyes that disturbed him; he decided however, to wait until he was alone with Adam to say anything about it.

"Come inside," Fuuya nodded, sliding the door open even wider to allow his guests inside. "I have already prepared a room for the two you. Please rest as dinner is prepared."

Adam discarded his shoes neatly by the door before entering the house, and Joe followed suit. Fuuya led them to their room, giving Joe one last admiring glance as he slid the door closed.

* * *

"Adam, can I talk to you?" Joe requested once the door was shut and he was sure they were alone. 

"Sure, what about?" Adam replied, propping himself up on his elbow as he was already laying on his mat.

"About Fuuya-san..." Joe started, not sure how to put his discomfort. "Where'd you meet him?"

"I got really sick while visiting here," Adam answered. "Fuuya is really an excellent medicine man. He took good care of me."

Joe nodded, and decided that he must have been imagining things earlier. After all, a man who saved Adam's life couldn't be bad.

* * *

Fuuya looked through his herbs and medicines. His mentor had taught him everything there was to know about the healing arts. There were some things, however, that he had learned elsewhere, things that his teacher would definitely disapprove of. Fuuya had only used a couple of them, and only to test their effects. 

A moment of doubt flickered through Fuuya, until the handsome young face of Joseph Cartwright flashed through his mind again. Fuuya had to have him, no matter what he had to do to get him.

* * *

"I'm going out to find us a new home," Adam stated as he pulled his boots on. "I'd ask you to come with me, but Fuuya-san has asked for your help with his herb garden. Apparently it's grown quite a bit since I've last visited." 

"Do I have to?" Joe asked, a pleading look in his eyes. "I wanted to get a look around Osaka."

"Don't worry; I'll take you sight-seeing another time," Adam smiled. Pulling Joe down by his shirt, Adam planted a quick peck on the younger man's mouth. "I'll be back for lunch."

After Adam had slide the door closed, Joe became aware of a presence making its way slowly towards him. Turning towards Fuuya, a sense of dread filled Joe's stomach, but he gave the best smile he could muster.

"So about this herb garden," he mentioned. Fuuya grinned slightly and nodded.

"Ah, yes," the old man agreed, "This way please. There is much to be done."

* * *

Fuuya became weary sooner that Joe did, being a good forty years older. Joe insisted that he could keep working, but Fuuya insisted that since he had to take a break, Joe should take one too. He produced a tea pot and two cups, pouring an equal amount for the two of them. 

"Thank you, Fuuya-san" Joe said, taking his cup gently in his hands.

"Green tea is good for the body and the mind," Fuuya stated calmly, looking at his garden. "You work hard, Cartwright-san. You must take care that you do not wear yourself out."

Joe began to sip the tea, noting an unusual flavor in it that he had not expected. Never having drunk green tea before, Joe assumed that this was the natural taste. He finished the cup diligently, noting Fuuya seemed to have drunk his own rather quickly.

'Perhaps he's just used to the taste,' Joe thought. Deciding it was time to get back to work, Joe tried and failed to get on his feet.

"See what I mean?" Fuuya chuckled. "You're more tired than you realized."

"No, I'm fine...really," Joe protested, his voice lacking conviction. Once again, he attempted to stand with no avail. The old man pulled him closer with a strength that Joe had not anticipated. A wrinkled hand felt his forehead before Joe had time to pull himself fully out of Fuuya's lap.

"You have a fever, Cartwright-san. Perhaps you should lie down," Fuuya offered paternally. Joe murmured an incoherent acceptance, attempting to drag his body towards his bedroom. Fuuya intervened, grinning at the boy's inability to move with any sort of grace at that point. The drug certainly acted quickly. By the time he had carried Joe into his room, the young man was too dillusional to know where he was or who was carrying him.

It was almost mid-day, and Adam would surely be returning soon. Fuuya acted quickly, only undressing from the waist down before doing the same to Joe. Using a lotion that he that he made himself, Fuuya prepared Joe as quickly as he could.

The first thrust was rough, as Fuuya went in to the hilt. Taking a moment to gather himself, Fuuya began to notice that Joe was not as tight as some of the others had been and raised an eyebrow. Apparently the young Cartwright was not a virgin as he had assumed. That mattered little, though, as Fuuya's need took over his self-control. Moving out slowly, Fuuya began to pump into the youthful body beneath him. Joe muttered unintelligable phrases, thrusting back in his delirium.

Fuuya ignored the noises coming from below his body, but smiled as his lover of the moment began to thrust back into him, bringing forth more pleasure that his body wanted. Fuuya was so intent upon thrusting that he did not hear the front door slide open and closed. Neither did he hear Adam calling for his younger brother, not even when his own name was called. Until his orgasam swept over him, Fuuya did not even notice Adam standing in the doorway of the room, glaring down at him and Joe. Before Fuuya had a chance to say a word, the door slammed shut, soon followed by the same sound coming from the front door. Adam was gone.

TBC


	6. Not a Nightmare

Joe woke up with a massive headache and freezing. The last thing he remebered was Fuuya telling him that he needed to lie down, and then nothing. Fragments of Joe's dream returned to him, of Fuuya undressing and thrusting into him. He shuddered at the thought, attributing it to the fever. Perhaps Fuuya had been right when he said that there had been something wrong with him.

Easing himself onto his feet, Joe slowly made his way to the main room. Fuuya glanced up at him and smiled smugly as he went back to cleaning some herbs from his garden and putting them away. That smile bothered him, and it felt as though a large lump of ice had settled deep in Joe's stomach.

"You've been asleep for nearly two days, Cartwright-san," Fuuya stated calmly, focusing on his task. "I was begining to get worried about you."

"Where's Adam?" Joe wanted to know.

"Gone," Fuuya told him, not bothering to explain. The lump of ice got bigger in Joe's stomach, and he feared that he might throw up. Illness forgotten, Joe slung the sliding door wide open and ran bearfoot into the street. He could only hope that the disconnected, dillusional memories were only some terrible nightmare.

"Adam? Adam, where are you?" Joe yelled, ignoring the disgusted looks that the locals gave him. He continued to dash through the steets, calling out for his brother until he was nearly horse. As Joe leaned against the wall of yet another unfamiliar house, panting, he yelled once more for his brother.

Across the street, a door slide open. Adam stood in the doorway, glaring at his younger brother.

"What do you want?" He seethed, the anger in his eyes sparking like lightening in Joe's direction. Joe stumbled across the way to the door where his brother stood.

"Why did you leave without me?" Joe wanted to know. Adam continued to glare at him for a moment before muttering something to the effect of "as if you didn't know" and going back inside. Joe, refusing to be put off so easily, followed his brother into the house.

"I don't recall inviting you in," Adam stated in deathly calm sort of way. Joe sat across from him at the table where Adam had situated himself for breakfast.

"Would you mind tellling me what you're so upset about?" Joe wanted to know, craddling his aching head in his hands. Adam stared angrily, showing no intention of saying a single word to Joe.

"I get sick so sick I hallucinate for two days straight," Joe continued when Adam said nothing. The thought of delusions he had made Joe shudder before he finished with, "And when I wake up, you're gone."

"Hallucinate? Joe, what I saw you doing with Fuuya was _no_ hallucination," Adam declared, slamming his cup down on the table. Joe swallowed hard, tensing at Adam's words. What he had been _doing_ with Fuuya... The thoughts ran through his head, and Joe knew what he had dreamt was no dream, and yet didn't want to believe. He could feel the blood draining from his face, and he felt even colder than he had when he woke up that morning.

"Adam, please tell me you're lying," Joe whispered horsely, his eyes fixed on the table between them. "Tell me that it was all a sick, dilluded dream caused by my high fever, and that it never really happened."

"Joe, what are you talking about?" Adam queried, his anger begining to give way to confusion. "I walked in to find Fuuya buried inside of you--" If Adam had intended to continue, he was cut of abruptly by Joe's groan. The younger man was now looking nauseous. It didn't take long for him to run to the door and attempt to empty the contents of his already empty stomach.

"Joe..." Adam murmured, realizing his mistake. He hurried over to his hurting brother, rubbing Joe's back until Joe quit retching. Pulling the small frame into his arms, Adam murmured soothingly as he planned how to get revenge on Fuuya for hurting his brother.

* * *

"Adam-sama, it is an honor--" Fuuya began, covering his nervousness excellently. 

"Save it, Fuuya," Adam cut in angrily, grabbing Fuuya by the throat and holding him against the wall. "Joe just told me what you did to him. If you weren't an old man, I would kill you now."

"Then why don't you?" Fuuya choked out, a satisfied grin on his pained face.

" What you did to Joe, you did it to me too, didn't you?" Adam demanded. Fuuya's face gave it away before he said a word.

"Very perceptive, Adam," Fuuya answered calmly, despite his situation. "But you're brother was much more satisfying." He stiffened as Adam's grip tightened threateningly.

"You sick bastard," Adam growled through clenched teeth, before releasing Fuuya. "I'd kill you now, but the boat to China leaves in an hour, and I don't have the time to do it properly."


	7. Epilouge

Joe was grateful that they were heading out to China first of all, and so soon. He couldn't stand the thought of being in the same country that had raped him and his brother. All the same, he was worried about Adam.

Adam had been even more quiet than usual. Just when he needed Adam most, Joe felt as though he could not approach the man. He understood that Adam was hurting, but to hold inside wasn't going to do Adam any good either. They needed each other, now more than ever. Yet until they were on the boat to China, Joe didn't even have a chance to speak with his brother.

The first night in their room, Joe cornered Adam the instant the door closed, and insisted that they spend some time alone together.

"Are you alright?" He asked tentatively as Adam took a seat. Adam gave Joe a measured look before releasing a half smile.

"I should be asking you that," Adam replied. "You've become your brother's lover, gotten kicked out of your home, dragged to Japan, believed your lover to have cheated on you, made up with said lover, been drugged and raped by an geezer, and dragged off to China in less than a year."

"You haven't had it any easier," Joe countered. Adam's smile, though it remained, seemed to flicker for only a few moments. He grabbed Joe by the wrist and pulled his brother into his lap.

"You're too good to be true," Adam murmured, kissing Joe on the neck. "I only wish I could undo it all somehow."

"You mean you'd rather be home hiding our relationship?" Joe teased. Adam pinched him on the arm, and Joe let out a yelp, jumping lightly.

"I'd rather be here with you," Adam insisted, "But all the pain that you've been caused--"

"Was worth it. Adam, I love you," Joe murmured, leaning over to kiss Adam. "Once we get settled in China, I'll prove it to you."

Adam nodded, understanding and whole-heartedly agreeing the underlying message of Joe's statement. It was far to soon after the events with Fuuya to spend the night enjoying one another's pleasures. He also knew that Joe was the only one who understood his pain, having experianced it first hand. It was through this understanding of one another that they would eventually find healing for all the pain that the past had caused.

So the next morning, when the fog hung heavy about the ship, the two brothers remained in their room, holding one another as they comforted each other and fought the demons of anger, pain, depression and disgust. Freedom would come in China; for now, they sought solice in one another's arms.

**THE END **

* * *

Yes, it's over. It's really over.

I had actually only intended to make it a one shot, but as I kept writing, I felt it had more potential than that. So here it is at the end, six chapters and an epilouge.


End file.
